The Power of One: The Power of Love
by CastformLover
Summary: It's been a long time since Ash saved the world using the three orbs. Now, the Shamouti shrine reveals a new prophecy. But, the end of this one scares Ash more than anything he's ever faced. Can he fulfill it? Or shall the world truly turly turn to ash? (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Prophecy

_Two by two years, have long past,_

_Since the Chosen One saved us last._

_Alas, this peace is not for long,_

_For one human has committed,_

_A terrible wrong._

_The Creator angered,_

_The world endangered._

_The Chosen One must at last return,_

_For the powers of Earth, so do yearn._

_In order to calm, Creator's great rage,_

_First he must speak, to the three wise sage._

_Alone he shall try, without avail,_

_For without true love, he cannot but fail._

**Prologue – Prophecy**

The pink pokémon stood with its Shelder crown perched on its head. He watched as flashes of all colors danced across the sky.

"So, it has started, let us hope that it ends like the previous prophecy…"

_Slowking, do you see what I think you do?_

"Yes, Lugia, the time is nearing, the prophecy begins." He watched as the large pokémon flew toward the north to the land of Kanto.

Arceus fought against the flying fortress with all his might. The fortress dipped lower and lower, before finally crashing in an unearthly large fireball.

"Foolish human, for your ignorance, the whole world shall pay! I am the creator! I am not one to be trifled with and 'caught' by your puny 'pokéballs.'"

_**Author's Note**_

Yes, I know that was short, but what do you expect from a prologue? Also, writing the prophecy tired me out, well, that and the fact that I'm writing this at 12:35 AM, but hey, you try writing a prophecy and try to make it sound ancient, I dare you. Anyway, I know I'm starting yet another story, but, sorry, I've hit dead ends on my other two. Hopefully this will give you something to read while you wait for the next chapters of Lucid Dreams and Parenthood.

**Update:** I rewrote the prophecy to make it sound more cryptic.


	2. Chosen One

**Chosen One**

The sun snapped the horizon in half as it rose. As the first beams of light hit Ash's face he jolted awake, for today was the day that Dawn was coming to visit. He quickly got dressed and ran down to eat breakfast, overjoyed. Though he had never been able to tell Dawn, he loved her.

"My, my, what's gotten into you?" His mother, Delia, asked as he chomped down the cereal in less than five minutes before running out the door.

"Dawn's coming to visit today!" With those words he mounted his Staraptor and flew to Vermillion City to wait for the ferry.

* * *

><p>"We will be arriving at Vermillion Harbor shortly, please prepare to disembark," the voice rang throughout the ship via the intercom.<p>

Dawn's eyes cut across the scene as they entered the bay that would lead them to the harbor.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later…<em>

Dawn rushed down the gangway and embraced Ash, seemingly oblivious to everyone around them. Suddenly, a brown haired girl burst from the crowd.

"Hello, Ash! Hello, Dane! I knew it, you do like each other!" Both Ash and Dawn broke apart blushing.

"No! Of course not! We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh," Lyra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Lyra, stop playing cupid, can't you see that you're embarrassing them," Khoury's voice broke out as he wove around about ten people before finally coming to a stop next to them.

"What brings you two here?" Ash asked.

"We finally got all the Johto badges but lost in the Silver Conference, so we're travelling in Kanto to try our luck at the Indigo Plateau Conference," Lyra answered.

"So you're taking on Lt. Surge next? Here's a hint, he has a strong Raichu but no other pokémon, and so if you can beat that one Raichu, you're all set."

"Gee, thanks, but, we just beat Lt. Surge…"

"Oh…" Ash looked downtrodden.

"No need to worry, Ash, there'll be plenty of times to help people," Dawn told him, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess your right…"

"Come on, think of how many times you've saved the world, I'm sure another opportunity to help someone will come up soon."

"I guess…" Ash replied, still not convinced.

Unbeknownst to the four friends, a large pokémon descended through the clouds above like a jet plane headed for an airport.

"Hey, do you two want a double battle?" Lyra asked snapping Ash back into the real world.

"Sure!" Dawn and Ash yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"Go Infernape!"<p>

"Go Typhlosion!" Everyone else except Ash was shocked.

"You're Quilava evolved!" Lyra gasped.

"I knew you could do it!" Ash told Dawn.

"Go Azumarill!"

"Go Feraligatr!"

"We're at a type disadvantage, but I know we can do it." Ash yelled. "Infernape, Mach Punch on Feraligatr!"

The fire-type ran toward the Big Jaw pokémon with amazing velocity before striking it with a powerful uppercut.

"Gatr!"

"Feraligatr, while he's still close, use Aqua Tail!

"Typhlosion, hit him with Eruption before he can get Infernape!"

Feraligatr was blasted with a full power Eruption along with Azumarill.

"Azumarill, Aqua Ring!"

"Azu-Azu," The blue rabbit began to slowly restore health.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump on Typhlosion!" Ash looked at Dawn and they both nodded.

"Infernape, intercept the attack!" Khoury and Lyra stared in shock as Infernape took the full force of the Hydro Pump head-on. Then the strategy dawned on them. Infernape's eyes began to glow red as the flame on its head burned at full power.

"Now, Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

The force of the blaze powered attack left both Feraligatr and Azumarill fainted instantly.

"Feraligatr and Azumarill are unable to battle, Dawn and Ash win!"

The two hugged even tighter than before.

As she returned Azumarill Lyra looked at Infernape and Typhlosion then looked up at their trainers. She then looked at the pokémon and made a questioning gesture. The two pokémon nodded.

"Typhlo."

"Infern."

"So they do like each other…"

At that moment, a giant pokémon landed in the middle of the battlefield.

_Oh Chosen One, a new prophecy has revealed itself._

Ash let go of Dawn, startled.

"Lugia, what are you doing here?"

_As I said, a new prophecy has revealed itself, it refers to you._

"What happened?" Dawn asked Ash.

"I have to go to the Orange Islands again… Specifically Shamouti Island," Ash replied.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"Dawn, no! It's too dangerous, I almost died last time!"

"All the more reason for me to come, to make sure you don't die this time!"

"Alright, alright! You'll probably come anyway even if I try to stop you." Ash said extending his hand for Dawn to climb onto Lugia.

"Hey, can we come?" Lyra asked.

"Sorry, there's only room for two on Lugia..."

"Oh, I have my ways," Lyra replied. She took a master ball out of her bag with a flourish "Go, Ho-oh!"

The rainbow pokémon cawed as it exited its pokéball. Ash and Dawn stared wide-eyed.

"You caught _Ho-oh_?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I had a chance encounter with it at the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City. Climb on Khoury."

The two legendaries took off and headed south toward Shamouti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

I hope I did the battle scene good, to me it felt a little rushed, but it's my first time writing one so it was pretty hard. Read & review.


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

The two legendary pokémon landed at the shrine where Slowking, along with Melody, was waiting.

"Hello Melody!" Ash recognized her right away.

"Hello, so I guess it's time for your welcome kiss." She kissed Ash on the cheek. Dawn could almost feel the steam flying out of her ears. Ash turned bright red.

"Um…"

"Who are you?" Dawn asked rudely.

"I'm Melody, you?" She said, seemingly oblivious to venomous tone in Dawn's voice.

"Dawn, Ash's travelling partner." She gritted her teeth.

"I'm Lyra, and this is Khoury!" Lyra said cheerfully, shoving Khoury forward.

"Whoa, what was that for!" She just smiled innocently and returned Ho-oh to its master ball.

"The new prophecy is here." Slowking gestured to a large stone tablet.

"What does it have to do with Ash?" Dawn asked.

"It refers to the Chosen One."

"So…"

"Dawn, remember four years ago when the weather all over the world went crazy?" Ash interrupted.

"Yeah, there was some sort of underwater river that caused all sorts of climate changes, something about Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno, also Lugia…" She looked at Lugia and made the connection. "Wait; oh… you were at the center of it, weren't you…?" Ash nodded.

"You see, this collector, Lawrence III, wanted to capture Lugia. There was a prophecy that goes like this:

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning,_

_Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash._

_Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting,_

_Alone its song shall fail, and thus the world shall turn to Ash._

_Oh Chosen One, into thy hands bring all three,_

_Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea._"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, in English it means not to touch the three legendary birds or they'll start to fight. Then Lugia will try to stop them but won't be able to and the world will be destroyed. Except if the Chosen One, apparently me, gets all the glass orbs that symbolize the elements it will calm them."

"But why is the 'Ash' in '_and thus the world shall turn to Ash_' capitalized?"

"Well, I don't know…" Ash replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It's a double meaning," Slowking answered. "It can mean that the world will end, or it can mean that 'Ash,' our Chosen One here, is the one to save the world. Thankfully it meant the latter."

"Oh…" Dawn and Ash went at the same time before looking at each other.

"Ok, now that we've visited ancient history, isn't it about time our _Chosen One,_" Melody stretched out the words in a flirty way, "save the world?" She gave Dawn a look saying, _He's mine, bitch!_

"_Two by two years,_

_Have long past,_

_Since the Chosen One,_

_Saved us last._

_Alas this peace is not for long,_

_For one human has committed,_

_A terrible wrong._

_The Creator angered,_

_The world endangered._

_It is time for the Chosen One to return,_

_For the powers of Earth so do yearn._

_In order to calm the creator's great rage,_

_He must first speak, to the three wise sage._

_Alone he shall try, without avail,_

_For without true love, he cannot but fail._" Slowking finished reading.

"The three wise sage, huh?" Ash asked. "Guess it's time to go to Sinnoh."

"What do you mean?" Melody replied.

"Well, the lake trio each represents one quality of human thought…"

"Or maybe we won't have to go to Sinnoh, look!" Dawn pointed as Mesprit flew overhead.

"Sprit!" It flew toward Ice Island.

"What's Mesprit doing here?" Lyra piped in.

"_It may sense the beginning of the prophecy,"_ Lugia telepathically answered.

"I guess we should head to Ice Island then…" Ash stated.

"We'll take the boat," Melody informed him.

"Didn't we trash it last time?"

"We got it fixed silly," she replied before pressing down on his nose playfully.

"Well, let's first figure out the rest of the prophecy…" Ash said.

"Hmm… Why would Arceus be angered?" Dawn butted in, giving Melody a death glare.

"_We saw a human attempt to capture him last night,"_ Lugia answered her question easily.

"Well, that would be the terrible wrong as well, but what does this line mean: '_It is time for the Chosen One to return, for the powers of Earth so do yearn_?'" Lyra asked.

"I believe that is just to make the prophecy more poetic and flowing," Khoury finally spoke up.

"I agree, but careful, prophecies very often hide the meanings of things in the most nonsensical of ways," Slowking seconded the argument.

"Then let's go," Melody replied.

* * *

><p>"This is almost too easy," Ash stated as they climbed the stone stairs.<p>

"Great, now you jinxed it," Lyra replied.

"Oh come on Lyra, give him a break from your superstitious nonsense."

"I have to agree with Dawn on this one," Khoury entered the conversation. "There are no such things as 'jinxes.'"

"I third that notion," Melody added.

They reached the cave where the sphere had lain before the completion of the first prophecy. There they found Uxie, Mesprit, and Azlef.

"Hi, Uxie, Hi, Mesprit, Hi, Azlef!" Lyra exclaimed. "My name's Lyra."

"Ux-ux?"

"Mes…"

"Az-az!" With that the three flew away, each heading to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn respectively.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Hi, Dimitriye98 here. Yes, Melody likes Ash. Does he like her back? I don't know.**

**Ash: Of course not, I like ****!**

**Me: Whoa, that was close, barely managed to censor out the spoiler.**

**Dawn: Give me that.**

**Me: No! You'll just give them spoilers.**

**Lyra: Give it to me!**

**Khoury: I'll protect it from them.**

**Me: Yeah, right, as if I'm that stupid.**

**Khoury: Well, it was worth a shot…**

**Melody: Hey, let me write that!**

**Me: No!**

***fighting noises***

****Error! Error! Terminating transmission!****


End file.
